<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Sickness and In Health by Healthyeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547513">In Sickness and In Health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healthyeyes/pseuds/Healthyeyes'>Healthyeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, NSFW, Sharing a Bed, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Sick Character, Sickfic, bed sharing, nsfw is in ch 2, this is hella domestic, you dont have to read ch 2 its just an add on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healthyeyes/pseuds/Healthyeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel closed his eyes again. He felt so tired.</p><p>Time passed. The woman tried to talk to him, ask him his name, ask if he wanted water. She’d given him a blanket, but didn’t force him up. He didn't want anything and found he couldn't respond anyways. His mind raced with fever and time passed differently than his human-normal, this odd state of being draining him entirely.</p><p>Then suddenly he was being lifted to his feet by two pairs of strong arms on either side of him. The second set disappeared as he was lied down in the back of the Impala, the familiar smell of the leather seats filling his nostrils. He could hear a familiar voice, saying his name softly in his ear, and he felt a blanket weigh over his body. He felt safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhhhhhh again, don't try to timeline this, idk man, just go with it for the fluffy cute shit also thanks to my partner for the idea she is very smart and sexy for thinking of it. I might write more of this idkkkkk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel's head was spinning. He felt hot and cold all at once, and his stomach roiled against him. He had collapsed onto the side of the highway he'd been walking along on foot some time ago, heading North West. He knew he had to get somewhere. <em> Where was it again? Where was I going? </em> He remembered Dean's face while he lie on the cold ground, staring up at the night, thinking that the galaxies and stars he could see looked so much like Dean’s freckles. </p><p> </p><p>He blacked out. When he came to, someone was yelling at him as they held his phone. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I just found him, he looks...sick. Or drunk. Can't tell." </p><p> </p><p>Castiel blinked, his blurred vision coming together slowly. A woman in plaid hovered over him, the lights from a truck blinding him to the right. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'll wait."</p><p> </p><p>Castiel closed his eyes again. He felt so tired.</p><p> </p><p>Time passed. The woman tried to talk to him, ask him his name, ask if he wanted water. She’d given him a blanket, but didn’t force him up. He didn't want anything and found he couldn't respond anyways. His mind raced with fever and time passed differently than his human-normal, this odd state of being draining him entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly he was being lifted to his feet by two pairs of strong arms on either side of him. The second set disappeared as he was lied down in the back of the Impala, the familiar smell of the leather seats filling his nostrils. He could hear a familiar voice, saying his name softly in his ear, and he felt a blanket weigh over his body. He felt safe.</p><p> </p><p>When Castiel came to next, he was in his room in the bunker. He blinked, looking up at the familiar ceiling, trying to piece together how he had gotten there.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the world spinning and collapsing, feeling disorientated. A woman, stopping to help him, a good samaritan. And then he remembered Dean, hovering over him, draping a blanket over him as he lay in the back of the Impala. He remembered it smelling like Dean. He remembered Dean driving, and feeling safe as he dozed, and then briefly, Dean carrying him to the bunker. </p><p> </p><p>He sat up in his bed, propping his pillow behind his back as he looked around, rubbing his eyes. He felt tired still, and dizzy, and he could feel the heat of his face, still feverish, but he could sit up. It was something better than the last few days he'd been through, having felt like a lost soul, wandering in a daze as his head throbbed and his stomach complained. Being a human was awful, he had decided.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel looked to the door when he heard footsteps echo in the hall, and then stop at his door. Dean pushed the door open and was balancing a tray in hand when he stepped into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, hey. Good thing you're awake. I was wondering if you'd be." Dean said. He strode across the room and set the tray he'd been carrying onto Castiel's lap, who looked down at it.</p><p> </p><p>Tomato rice soup was in a bowl, along with a large glass of water to the side and some saltine crackers. Castiel's stomach growled. He didn’t trust his stomach yet though--last time he had, it had ended poorly.</p><p> </p><p>"Eat." Dean encouraged, hovering over him with his arms crossed. </p><p> </p><p>“Dean...what's happened to me?” Castiel asked as he took a careful sip of the water first. Castiel was confused as to what was happening with his human form, not used to the regularities of it. Was it normal to feel so...awful? </p><p> </p><p>Dean took the chair next to Castiel's bed, leaning back in it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sick, Cas.” Dean said with a bit of an amused smile. “You ain’t been human before, but Doctor Sam says you’ve got the flu. Probably.”</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Cas sneezed. Dean chuckled again and passed him a box of tissues that had been sitting on the bedside table. </p><p> </p><p>“Illness...does the suffering of humanity never end?” Castiel moaned as he blew his nose into the tissue, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh aloud. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh buddy. You got a lot to learn about being human.” He said with a smile. Castiel didn’t know if it was the fever, but he thought Dean looked especially handsome when he smiled like that. He couldn’t look at him for too long, the radiance of Dean Winchester like a blinding light to him; Dean had no idea how <em> good </em> he was. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, eat your soup. I’ll check in on you later.” Dean said, pushing himself out of his chair and clapping Cas on the shoulder before striding from the room. Castiel looked down at his tomato rice soup, pushing the spoon around in the bowl, and wondering if Dean had made it himself from scratch. </p><p> </p><p>He had.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dean knocked lightly on Cas’ door before poking his head in, looking in the dim lighting of the room; Castiel had turned off the main light, but had kept his lamp on it seemed, and Dean stepped into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Cas-” He began, but stopped when he saw Castiel lying in his bed. </p><p> </p><p>He had the blankets pulled up to his chest, and a book lie open on his chest, his hand holding the pages still even though his head was lulled to the side, fast asleep. The tray of food that Dean had brought him earlier had been eaten, and the empty dishes and tray itself sat at the foot of his bed. His brown hair was tousled against the white pillow, and his mouth was slightly open, breathing steadily as he slept. He had a few days of beard growth on his face, still prickly, Dean assumed. He wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p>Dean reached out and let his fingers brush against his jaw, feather light so as not to wake him. It was a quiet, gentle action that Dean wouldn’t have allowed himself if Cas was awake to see it, but for now, Dean savored it. After all he had done for him, Dean felt like he could repay him in some small, tiny way by looking after him. He wanted to. He wanted to make sure Cas was safe, and healthy, and well, just as Cas had done for him so many times. It was difficult to do so with the host of Heaven knocking at your door, but Dean damned them. They could come. Dean would defend this <em> being </em>, human or angel, to his death. And probably after, if he knew anything about the afterlife. </p><p> </p><p>Dean withdrew his hand and let Castiel continue to sleep as he turned off the lamp on his bedside and picked up the tray. He paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder for a moment, admiring Castiel’s sleeping form before closing the door quietly behind him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Any 5 of Hearts?” </p><p> </p><p>“No. Go fish.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean sighed and picked up a card from the pile in front of them, sat on Cas’ bed. Dean sat cross-legged at the end of it, and Cas sat against the headboard, propped up by pillows. He held his cards close to his chest while Dean leaned forward to draw. He frowned when he saw what he’d drawn. </p><p> </p><p>“Any 3 of Diamonds?” Castiel asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Motherfucker.” Dean cursed under his breath, giving Cas his cards. Cas gave a satisfied smile as he took them, pairing them and setting them aside. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, i’ve got half the deck in my hand, it’s clear I ain’t winnin’. Let’s call it a night.” Dean said, setting his cards face down on the blanket beneath them. Cas smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“I won. That was enjoyable.” Cas said. Dean looked over at him and rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner as he swung his legs to the side of the bed, shuffling off and to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I lost on purpose, huh? Make the sick guy feel better.” Dean said, gesturing widely with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>“No. I don’t think so.” Cas said plainly. Dean rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean paused in the doorway, looking at Cas expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Cas said, folding his hands in his lap. “For taking care of me. I...underestimated how difficult being a human is.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean chuckled, softening his expression as he looked at Cas. “Yeah, sometimes it sucks. We get sick. You gotta take better care of yourself out there, Cas.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas nodded, wanting to say more, but keeping quiet. </p><p> </p><p>“Rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>Dean flicked the light off and closed the door behind him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cas shuffled down the dark hallway, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He sniffled lightly as he moved to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, noticing that Sam and Dean had long since gone to bed, most of the lights turned off in the bunker. </p><p> </p><p>Cas moved to the kitchen, his bare feet pattering against the tiled floor as he grabbed a glass and filled it from the tap. He drained it quickly, sniffled again, refilled his glass, then made his way back out of the kitchen and down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel hesitated though, when he came to Deans door. Castiel’s door was next to his, but it was Deans he paused at, staring at the stained wood finish. He frowned, then made up his feverish mind. </p><p> </p><p>He turned the handle and slipped into the dark room. Dean however, always a light sleeper, noticed when his door opened. His eyes opened just barely enough to recognize it was Cas before he closed the door behind him, the light from the hallway disappearing. </p><p> </p><p>“Cas...d’ya need something?” He groaned, propping himself up on an elbow as he blinked, rubbing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Cas approached the bed and sat down on the edge. It was not lost on him how unguarded Dean was around him. He stared at the glass of water in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you alright?” Dean asked, more clear now as he sat up against his headboard. He turned on the lamp at his bedside.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, can I stay here tonight, with you? I know it is...unorthodox...but being sick has made me feel the...vulnerabilities, of being human. And I’m quite cold.” Cas said, the words tumbling from him. He was nervous. Angel of the Lord, Leader of the Garrison, Guardian of Earth, was afraid, afraid that he would disappear into nothingness, that this illness would take him. Dean blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“...Cas, you ain’t gonna die, you know that, right? You’re a hell of a lot better than when I found you already.” Dean said with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m just…” Cas said. He trailed off though when Dean leaned forward with his palm, feeling Cas’ forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re still a bit warm.” Dean said, frowning a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel frozen.” Cas said, shrugging his blanket on his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“...alright, c’mere.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean shuffled to the right side of his bed, enough to let Cas lie down beside him. He lifted his blankets, and Cas could see flashes of skin beneath the sheets--he wasn’t wearing a shirt or any pants, just in his blue boxers. He looked away as he put his glass of water on the beside table, put his own blanket atop them both, and climbed in beside Dean. </p><p> </p><p>Cas rested his head on the pillow as he felt Dean’s arm pass over him, draping the blankets. Already, Cas could feel the warmth of Dean, radiating like a heater beside him. Cas gave a tired smile, pressing his feet to Dean’s, knowing his were like ice cubes. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! That, I am NOT cool with.” Dean grumbled, but didn’t move his feet, letting Cas warm his. Cas chuckled, looking over at Dean beside him, their faces inches from one another. He studied his green eyes and counted his freckles. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Dean.” Cas said gently. Dean hesitated, looking like he wanted to say something. Instead he bit his lip and looked away from Cas. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Go to bed.” Dean grumbled, turning over in the bed so his back was to Cas, tugging the blanket over his shoulder. Cas just smiled for a moment, then reached over to the bedside to turn the light out. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DEF nsfw ahead--just wrote it cause I can :^)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas awoke to the feeling of a hand draped over his waist, and the sound of light snoring in his ear. As he became more aware of his situation, he realized that Dean’s face was pressed into his neck, his body curled around Cas’ back, their legs entwined as his breath tickled his skin. He took inventory of himself, trying his best to ignore the way Dean felt against him; His headache was gone, he didn’t feel like he had a fever, and his body, while a bit tired, felt significantly less achey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas couldn’t stop his heart from hammering in his chest though, and he wondered if Dean could feel it. He felt his face warm, and he knew he was blushing when he realized he could feel Dean’s crotch pressed against his ass. He could certainly feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ throat felt dry as Dean shifted slightly, his nose in Cas’ hair behind his ear, breath hot on his neck. Cas huffed impatiently, willing the heat pooling in his gut to stop as Dean grumbled low in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thank goodness he was waking up. Cas didn’t know if he could stand it another moment, being so close to Dean. What had he been </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking? </span>
  </em>
  <span>All he could remember was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> cold, and then warm in Dean’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean though didn’t seem to see anything wrong with their current position, curling in around Cas, still half-asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How you feelin’ Cas?” He asked, his voice rough and lower than Cas was used to, whispering in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Much better…But Dean, you’re…we’re...” Cas said, his throat still dry as he tried to articulate their present situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I'm tired though. Don’t make me move yet.” Dean said, his fingers grabbing a fist full of Cas’ t-shirt he’d fallen asleep in, which was actually one of Deans that he’d borrowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...okay.” Cas whispered, feeling the tension leave his shoulders as Dean relaxed into him again. They were quiet for a while, their breathing slowly matching pace with one another’s as they let themselves wake up slowly, enjoying the moment. Dean was not a morning person, and without a coffee, he was dead to the world; so he would spend his time in death with Cas here in this bed, he’d decided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he felt Cas’ hand moved around him, and Dean took in a sharp inhale at the movement of his fingers moving down his arm. He hadn’t expected Cas to reciprocate in any sort of way the feelings he had. But when Cas’ fingers laced between his, Dean felt himself breathe again. As his breath hit Cas’ neck, Cas moved so it was more exposed to Dean, and Dean felt any sense of holding back break away beneath the simple movement of soft skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean planted a kiss on the soft exposed skin of his neck, and the sigh that it elicited from the angel’s lips was enough to let Dean’s walls come down. Cas gripped Dean’s hand more tightly as he pressed kisses along his neck up to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, is this...okay?” He asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas slipped his hand from Dean’s, and Dean’s stomach dropped with disappointment only for a moment until he realized Cas was turning over to face him beneath the sheets. He stared at Dean, blue eyes searching his. Dean let his hand brush a few strands of his brown, wavy hair from his forehead. Then Cas’ lips were on his in answer, hungry and wanting as he pressed his body to Dean’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s hand moved from Cas’ face to the small of his back, fingers finding the skin beneath his t-shirt. Cas felt warm, and he could feel the goosebumps on Cas’ skin as his fingers ran over his back, caressing lovingly. Cas’ lips though were enough to drive Dean mad; since </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> had Cas been a good, fantastic, even, kisser? He supposed being a few millenia old might have given him a few opportunities to practice, until Cas’ tongue moved over his bottom lip and Dean lost any train of thought he had had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ thigh found it’s way between Dean’s, and the pressure that he felt against his cock felt like sweet relief. Cas groaned into Dean’s lips at the same time he did, both of them enjoying the feeling of one another. Cas’ hand found Dean’s hair, and tugged lightly at the short cut he had, a moan escaping Dean’s lips as his head was tilted back by Cas’ firm grip, their kiss cut frustratingly short.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, that’s...God that’s good--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say his name here, with us. You’re only allowed to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> name.” Cas said, words whispering against the skin of his jaw and neck, diffused between kisses. Dean felt his cock twitch at his words, and he grinded against Cas’ thigh, which was met by Cas with the feeling of his teeth on Dean’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Castiel, fuck--” Dean gasped as he could feel the bruises forming already, his skin pleasurably sore. Cas groaned, and Dean could feel how hard Cas was against him, both of them gripping the oher. This side of Cas, commanding, leading their actions, made something stir inside of Dean that he wanted to press further. Dean’s hands were on Cas’ ass now, lifting him and pressing him closer to him as they made out in the comfort of his bed. Cas pressed Dean’s shoulder gently, and he took the signal, letting Cas straddle him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s hands roamed, feeling Cas’ bare legs, thick and strong beneath his fingers, and he looked up at Cas who was throwing aside his t-shirt. Dean couldn’t help but eye the new tattoo he was sporting on his abdomen, a script he had come to recognize as Enochian. His fingers passed over it, gaze flickering from it to Cas’ eyes that looked hungrily at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice new ink.” Dean teased, his fingers tracing the script. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is an angel ward, the same one I etched onto your ribs.” Cas said, patient, his fingers playing with Dean’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You tellin’ me we have </span>
  <em>
    <span>matching tattoos</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Dean said, his expression somewhere between amusement and disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Essentially.” Cas said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a weirdo, Cas.” Dean said with a smile before pulling him in for a deep kiss. He could feel Cas’ length against his, both of them hard, the sweet relief of feeling the other made both of them groan as Cas’ hand found Dean’s cock, squeezing him through the fabric. Dean moaned, his hips bucking involuntarily into Cas’ hand at the touch, only wanting more. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut, and Cas watched him squirm beneath his touch, his breath erratic, licking his lips. When his gaze locked again with Cas’, he was undressing them both, pushing boxers aside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Side drawer.” Dean said, motioning to his bedside table. Cas nodded and reached over, fishing for the small bottle of lube, finding it after a moment and pouring a generous amount onto his hands as he climbed atop Dean again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ hands found Dean first, and Dean’s back arched, his hips moving into Cas’ touch as he sighed, his head thrown back against the pillow. Cas’ grip was strong as he began to move, the lube making things easy and slick, and he looked up at Cas again, his mouth open, panting. He licked his lips, and Cas’ free hand moved to his face, his thumb running over his bottom lip, and Dean breathed at the sensation of it, intimate and slow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dean sucked on Cas’ thumb,  he could hear Cas moan, and his pace picked up against Dean’s cock just as Dean’s hand found Cas’ cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ moaning was loud, maybe too loud for the bunker where things seemed to echo through the old air vents. Dean didn’t stop moving his slicked hand against Cas’ hard dick, but he grabbed Cas’ hair with his other hand and pulled him in for a kiss, swallowing his moans. Dean’s tongue massaged against his, pressing and needy as they gripped one another, and Dean could tell Cas wasn’t going to last long; hell, neither was he. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took the chance though and flipped Cas over onto his back with ease in the large bed. Dean was quick though, moving out of reach of Cas’ touch as he nestled himself between his legs and pressed kisses to the inside of Cas’ thigh. Cas was the one arching into his touch now, his breathing erratic as Dean took his hard cock in his mouth, gripping what he couldn’t swallow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span> again though, moaning Dean’s name into the morning, and Dean pinched Cas’ leg. Cas took the hint, biting on the back of his own hand to stifle his moans as Dean’s tongue dragged from his base to tip, over and over again. Cas’ hands found Dean’s hair once he had himself under some semblance of control, biting on his bottom lip as Dean took him in his mouth again. Dean could feel the tears spring to the corners of his eyes as Cas hit the back of his throat, hard and hot, his fingers pulling at his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean I’m--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean kept his pace, and Cas’ words were cut off from his lips when Dean’s hand squeezed his balls. As if on cue, he came in Dean’s mouth with a moan, his hips bucking against Dean’s mouth. It was a terrible thought, but in that moment, Cas felt that there was nothing more divine in the cosmos than Dean Winchester’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean swallowed, definitely not something he did often, but for Cas, he would happily stay on his knees for an eternity if it meant receiving his gentle touch and quiet adoration of the man. Dean hadn’t been with anyone half as tender as Cas had been with him. When he released Cas, a long trail of saliva went from his cock to Dean’s lips until Cas wiped it away for him, then urged him up for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ kiss was sweet but deep, full of longing as he took Dean in his hand again, feeling him twitch. It didn’t take Dean long to come into Cas’ hand, already worked up. It was Cas’ tongue pushing into his mouth that did it for him, making him moan as Cas worked him through it. When Dean’s lips were freed from Cas’, he buried his face in his neck, mumbling Cas’ name over and over until he was spent, collapsing into Cas’ arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them lay breathing against one another, and Cas didn’t mind the weight of him on top of him as they came down from their high. Eventually Dean shifted to lie beside Cas, his arm still around his waist as he collapsed into the bed. Cas planted a kiss in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a joke to be made here,” Dean mumbled into the pillow he lie on. “Something about my dick healing you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was feeling better </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> we engaged in sexual intercourse, but if it makes you feel better, be my guest.” Cas said, a smile playing on his lips as he looked at Dean. Dean looked up at him, hitting him on the arm before he kissed him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a bitch.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>